Boys over flowers
by KuroganeNoLoke
Summary: adaptacion fairy tail del famoso dorama BOF /lisanna x laxus/ Lisanna Strauss proveniente de una familia de tintoreros, tras salvar a un alumno en la famosa academia y costosa Fairy Tail se gana una beca para seguir nadando, pero los problemas tienen nombre y se llaman F4 como lider Laxus Dreyar, quien intentará hacerle la vida imposible, y sin querer se enamorará/
1. Chapter 1

_**aqui sw con un nuevo fic! o mas bien una adaptacion a un dorama que me ha gustado mucho :DD "Boys Over Flowers" y luego dije "lo hare con fairy tail !" el dorama posee 25 capítulos, asi que los capítulos de este fanfics tambien seran asi, la adaptación sera de 24 capitulos tratando de apegandome al dorama,**_

_**pense en los papeles de los personajes demasiado tiempo, ya que lo que mas hay en fanfiction por lo que veo(? es natsu x lucy asi que nah muy visto y muy predecible,**_

_**asi que sera con una pareja algo "rara" ya que pense que Joon Pyo le quedaria perfecto, me refiero a Laxus, y a Jan Di no podía poner a Mirajane ya que ya saben seria algo raro segun mi opinion, asi que coloqué a Lisanna, actualmente solo hay 3 fanfics de ellos en español asi que seria la cuarta?jajaja, y luego como tercero estaria Yoon Ji Hoo que seria Natsu, **_

_**nota: debo aclarar que no me gusta mucho el natsu x lisanna pero pense que para esta adaptacion seria algo pertinente, ah y porfavor! si no les gusta lisanna abstenganse de comentarios raros onegai D: solo quiero hacer una adaptacion decente**_

* * *

Fairy Tail son de Hiro Mashima y BOF de nosequien(? D:

* * *

Boys Over Flowers adaptacion FT

Capítulo 1

.

.

Escuela Fairy Tail, Respaldada por un presidente que creía que lo económico era mucho más importante que la educación de calidad, al borde de crear leyes únicas en aquel instituto, una escuela hecha para familias adineradas y de élite, Es blanco de celos por el resto de los alumnos que no asisten a ella, Sin embargo ni sus propios alumnos sospechaban lo que estaba pasando,

Se encontraba un estudiante de la academia Fairy Tail abriendo su casillero, mientras sus ojos se invadían de sorpresa al ver una tarjeta color ojo con el símbolo escrito "F4", sin decir una palabra volteándose lentamente hacia atrás para encontrarse con un grupo de chicos numeroso,

-**¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo eh?** –

Seguido de eso el gran grupo de alumnos lo empezaron a golpear fuertemente, mientras el chico divisó un hueco y intentaba huir, corriendo por un amplio pasillo,

-**¡Atrápenlo!** – dijeron mientras lo perseguían hasta derribarlo a mitad de su huida, golpeándolo en el piso nuevamente,

Mientras tanto afuera, en la entrada del instituto Fairy Tail, se divisaba a una chica en bicicleta pedaleando lentamente, por sus vestimentas obviamente no era del instituto, cargaba en su espalda un traje, venía de parte de una tintorería, Se detuvo enfrente del guardia del instituto,

- **¿Por qué viene aquí?** –preguntó cortés mente el guardia,

- **Esto… Soy Lisanna Strauss vengo para entregar un encargo de la tintorería** –

El guardia la miró un poco y levantó la barrera para dejarla pasar, la chica suspiró un poco y continuó su camino,

En el interior del instituto, exactamente el baño de hombre, aún estaban aquellos chicos matones golpeando al chico que se encontraba respirando entrecortado, y sangrando, se levantó y atacó rápidamente a sus perseguidores golpeándolos para luego respirar con dificultad apoyándose,

De vuelta a las afueras del instituto estaba la chica pedaleando enérgicamente mirando a su alrededor, Al mismo tiempo que el chico huía lo más rápido que podía hacia la azotea,

La chica se bajó de la bicicleta, para luego sacar el encargo, y dirigirse por el instituto observando todo sorprendida, el lujoso comedor y sus exquisitos platillos que se servían,

- **¿R-realmente es una escuela?** – tragando dificultosamente, mientras se volvía para observar el alboroto de algunos alumnos,

- **¡Loki está en la azotea y está cubierto de sangre!** –

-** ¿Loki?... ¡¿Loki?!** – la chica tomó la bicicleta y siguió a la multitud de estudiantes, abriéndose paso entre la gente para observar un chico parado en la punta de la azotea, intentando no perder el equilibrio, la chica corrió apresuradamente hasta llegar a la azotea corriendo,

- **¡Espera!** – respirando entrecortado,

- **¿Quién eres tú?** – volteando la cabeza para observarla,

-** Vengo a entregar su ropa de la tintorería, 30.000 won!** – sonriéndole ampliamente,

- **Cuando esté muerto envía la cuenta a mi casa** –

- **¿M-morir? ¿Vas a morir ahora?** – se sorprendió al ver al estudiante a milímetros de saltar por la azotea, corrió hacia él y lo logró atrapar de su ropa, dejando a todos los presentes con cara de sorpresa,

Al día siguiente todos se habían enterado de la noticia, apagando un poco molesta la televisión,

-** Nee Lisanna sabes cómo te llama la gente?** – le dijo aparentemente la amiga de ella – **Héroe de nuestra generación**

-** ¡Para eso!** –Hablando con un poco de molestia - **¿Cuatro flores?(f4) más bien 4 insectos**

Mientras su amiga se reía, ella se dirigió hacia afuera para botar algunas bolsas de basura, en ese momento una ola de periodistas estaban sobre ella, sacándole fotos y haciéndoles preguntas, la chica un poco sorprendida, les sonrió tal vez un poco forzado, pestañeando con sus largas pestañas con completa molestia,

En otro lugar se encontraba una mujer apagando con suma molestia las noticias repletas de la "héroe",

-** El que comenzó al alboroto debe detenerlo…** -

La chica al llegar a su casa se encontró con sus padres charlando con un señor vestido elegantemente,

- **¡A partir de mañana hija asistirás al instituto Fairy Tail!** –dijo una emocionada madre,

-** Es porque salvaste a un alumno, asistirás como una estudiante becada, quieren que nades de nuevo** –dijeron al unísono la familia de la chica,

Al día siguiente la chica fue al instituto con algo de molestia ya que no quería ir a ese tipo de instituto lleno de niños ricos, caminó por el patio del costoso instituto, lleno de chicos con familias muy adineradas, caminaba algo perdida por el amplio patio, hasta que escuchó una hermosa melodía de violín y decidió seguirla, y se encontró con un chico peli rosa tocando habilidosamente el violín, este se detuvo y observó a la chica parada enfrente de él,

-** Este… ¿D-donde está la piscina?** – le preguntó, y el chico apuntó la dirección sin decir nada - **¡Gracias!**

Se dirigió adentro del instituto caminando apresuradamente con una sonrisa en su rostro, y se detuvo cuando un par de chicas gritó,

- **¡los F4!** – al mismo tiempo que todos se amontonaban para observarlos, un grupo de chicos liderado por un chico alto rubio, la chica posó la vista en el chico que se había encontrado antes,

El líder se dirigió a un chico que poseía su misma camisa,

- **Te doy 3 segundos** –

- **¿AH?** –el chico seguía sin entender a que se refería,

- **Uno…Dos… Tres… ¿Hey queda algo de jugo?** –le dijo a uno de sus compañeros, y este le pasó una botella a medio beber, y el líder la vertió sobre la camisa del chico, sin comprender porqué nadie hacía nada la chica hizo una mueca de disgusto caminando por los pasillos,

.

.

_"Los F4, cada uno con grandes habilidades…_

_Gray Fullbuster, el joven artista ceramista debutando,_

_Jellal Fernández, su abuelo posee uno de los museos más grandes y famosos del área,_

_Natsu Dragneel, su familia es dueña de un centro de arte y varias cosas, genio del violín,_

_Laxus Dreyar, líder de los F4, su familia es muy famosa por todos lados y dueña del instituto Fairy Tail"_

.

.

Se encontraba la chica en una azotea del instituto gritando al aire para descargar su ira

-** ¡Laxus como te llames eres un fracasado! ¡Un completo fenómeno junto con los F4!** –Gritando a todo lo que sus pulmones podían - **¡Si algún día aprendes a comportarte bien ese mismo día me lanzaré de un edificio! ¡AAAHHHHHH!** –

Escuchó un leve ruido que hizo que girara la cabeza lentamente, para alcanzar a divisar un par de piernas estiradas en el piso, unos escalones más abajo, y unos segundos después ver que le pertenecían al chico que había visto en su primer día, y miembro de los F4,

El chico peli rosa se levantó y estiró perezosamente sus brazos, y mirando hacia otro lado subió lentamente las escasas escaleras,

- **¿Sabes? Eres muy escandalosa** –la chica la miraba un poco avergonzada ya que él había oído su "descarga" de ira,

-** A-ah… imaginé que no había nadie** –bajando un poco la cabeza,

- **¿Estás segura?** –

- **¿D-de qué?** –alzó la mirada algo confusa,

-** De tirarte de un edificio** –sonrió divertido,

-** No me refería a eso… Bueno…** -hizo una mueca de terror mirándolo - **¿Escuchaste todo lo que grité?**

- **¿Lo de fenómenos?** -la chica se sintió algo avergonzada – **Y por cierto es "Dreyar", por lo menos apréndete el nombre** –dijo saliendo por una puerta, dejando atrás a una muy avergonzada chica balbuceando cosas incoherentes,

Luego de un rato se encontraba la chica comiendo a grandes cucharadas su propio almuerzo casero, era más barato según ella, comiendo amenamente hasta que se escuchó un estrepitoso grito de una chica en la cafetería,

- **¡Son los F4!** –

La chica casi se atraganta al escuchar eso, traga rápidamente y mira de reojo hacia la entrada de la cafería, como era de suponerse, todos juntándose alrededor de ellos, como si fueran las personas más importantes del planeta, ella siguió comiendo con una mueca de disgusto, mirándolos con evidente odio, hasta que una chica de cabellos azules, algo baja, se acercó sonriéndole a ella,

-** Disculpa, ¿Me regalas un poco de tu almuerzo?** –la chica se sorprendió al ver que alguien, que ella consideraba "niños ricos" le haya dirigido la palabra, y más encima, pedirle de su almuerzo, la observó un poco y le sonrió, tal vez ella sería su amiga en este loco instituto,

Al día siguiente la chica llegó al instituto normalmente hasta que las estrepitosas chicas gritaron,

- **¡Son los F4!** –todos se amontonaban como de costumbre, el grupo caminaba entre la multitud hasta que el líder de los F4 se detuvo ante una estudiante que sostenía algo en sus manos, un pastel, y se lo ofreció, el chico lo tomó para la sorpresa de todos, pero tanta amabilidad no era posible para Laxus Dreyar, la miró con una cara carente de sentimiento alguno y estampó el pastel contra la cara de la chica,

Siguió caminando con sus "Seguidores" hasta que se encontró con la chica albina,

- **¿Quién eres?** –le preguntó,

- **Te diré muchas cosas** –levantó su dedo y lo señaló gritándole - **¡Idiota! ¿Nadie te enseñó a ser amable tonto?**

- **¿Quién eres?** –él chico ni se inmutó, la chica se hizo hacia un lado dejando pasar a los F4, con suma molestia, el peli rosa rió cuando pasó a su lado,

Más tarde se encontró con su amiga reciente Levy, ambas caminaban amenamente mientras comían helado, pero la peli azul se tropezó dejando caer el helado en el lugar menos indicado, el zapato del líder de los F4, la chica se asustó y hizo una leve reverencia,

-** Lo siento** –

- **¿Lo sientes?** –el chico estiró su pie un poco hacia adelante- **Lámelo**

La albina molesta se acercó a él,

- **Ella ya se disculpó tonto** –

-**Salió el hada madrina, ¿Te gusta meterte en problemas ajenos?** –

- **Es mi amiga** -

- **Entonces … Lámelo** –la chica se agachó lentamente y en un movimiento brusco, le echó su helado a la cara, haciendo que el rubio se callera de espaldas al piso, dejando a una muy sonriente y furiosa chica,

-** ¡Niño consentido!** – el chico la miró abriendo enormemente sus ojos, la albina sacó dinero de su bolsillo y se lo lanzó a su cara, el chico estaba sorprendido, nadie nunca le trato así, luego le pegó una propaganda de la tintorería de su familia en la frente, dejando atrás un chico sorprendido, y a un peli rosa riendo.

Al cabo de unos minutos se encontraba el grupo en su refugio personal divirtiéndose, un chico integrante del grupo se dirigió al muy pensante rubio,

- **¿Qué? ¿No ves que estoy pensando?** –

- **Solo haz lo de siempre y ya** – el rubio sonrió anchamente con malicia en su rostro,

La chica llegó al día siguiente, como si nada hubiera pasado, pero todos los estudiantes fijaban la mirada en ella, se juntaron a su alrededor, lanzando el primer "misil", seguido todos estaban lazándole huevos como proyectiles, y para finalizar un saco desplomándose sobre su cabeza, la chica se marchó donde hace unos días había descargado su ira, y se asustó al oír el bostezo de cierto chico, volteándose para verlo,

- **¿Puedes hacer hotcackes?** –

- **Es sencillo** – mirándolo un poco extrañada, los dos quedaron en un ambiente tenso, el chico peli rosa la examinó de pies a cabeza, tomó un pañuelo y le limpió la mejilla haciendo sonrojar a la albina, y se marchó sin decir más, al día siguiente al ir a la piscina se encontró con mucha basura sobre él, Responsable, cortesía de Laxus Dreyar, se dedicó a limpiarla y cuando se estaba yendo unos chicos la llevaron a la fuerza-

.

.

capitulo 1 de 25


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mashima y BOF de su autor(?)**_

* * *

Boys Over flowers

Capítulo 2

.

.

.

Cuando se estaba yendo unos chicos la llevaron a la fuerza, arrastrándola con dificultad, la chica pataleaba e intentaba huir, hasta que cierto chico apareció, logrando acaparar la mirada del grupo de chicos, y se acercó hasta la chica,

- **Oye, ¿No se te olvidó la receta? Hice todo que dijiste pero nunca se esponjaron**–

- **L-le faltó polvo de hornear** –

-** Ahh, creo que faltó eso** – el chico dirigió una mirada hacia el grupo de chicos - **¿Por qué no se van?**

Los chicos se fueron rápidamente, con un poco de miedo y molestia, el peli rosa dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando atrás a la chica confundida y aun adolorida,

Al día siguiente las bromas continuaban, rumores de ella y luego ropa de chico en su escritorio, pero no podía estar más claro para la chica, eso era obra de Laxus Dreyar, se dirigió a grandes pasos al "refugio" de los F4, con la ropa sucia entre sus manos, encontrándose con que todos estaban reunidos, se puso justo en frente del rubio, y le lanzó la ropa en la cara,

- **¡Pero qué?!** –El chico se levantó y se colocó al frente de la chica, ella se puso en posición de combate -**¿Va a pelear conmigo o qué?**

-** Te advertí que no me molestarás** –la chica levantó un pie y rápidamente le dio una patada, haciendo cae al rubio -**¿Acaso me has visto con algún hombre? ¡Deja de esparcir rumores! ¡Ni siquiera he dado mi primer beso!** –el chico la miraba sorprendido, ella se fue por donde había entrado, y todos los F4 riendo bajito,

- **Aunque ella me golpeó estoy segura que me ama** – todos estallaron en risa y uno intentando no reír se acercó al chico,

- **Lo que tú digas** –

La chica salía del instituto tranquilamente, cuando un grupo de hombres le taparon la boca y se la llevaron en una lujosa limosina, cuando despertó soltó un gran grito, un grupo de mujeres la estaba maquillando, y vistiéndola, su cabello quedó suelto y algo ondulado, un vestido negro sencillo pero elegante, caminó siguiendo a un mayordomo, ¿Qué estaba pasando?,

- **Es la primera vez que el joven trae a una chica a casa** – dijo el mayordomo,

- **¿A-a donde vamos?** –contestó con algo de duda, ella entró a un gran salón muy amplio, encontrándose con la mirada del rubio, oh no…

- **¿Qué pretendes?** –el chico caminaba a paso lento hacia la chica, sonriendo algo arrogante,

-** Nada querida** – la tomó por los hombros y la puso en frente de un espejo – **Te vez diferente**

- **¿Quién te dijo que hicieras esto?** - hizo una mueca de disgusto,

- **Oye niña, deja de ocultar tus sentimientos **-rió divertido,

- **¡Esto es un secuestro Laxus!** –

- **Solo di lo que sientes por mí**- sin dejar de sonreír divertido,

- **¡¿AH?!**- la chica no entendía de que hablaba,

- **Si te comportas, te trataré como la gran novia del grandioso y maravilloso Laxus Dreyar**-

-** Estás dañado del cerebro, me marcho** –le dio la espalda al chico, pero él se puso delante de ella,

- **¿Sabes cuánto dinero llevas encima? 100 millones** – dijo como si no importase,

- **ah comprendo 100 millones… ¿¡100 MILLONES?!**-

-**Pero no es nada** –suspiró –**Si te quedas conmigo puedes tener más lujos**-

-** Estás enfermo** –la chica se quitó las joyas, e intentó sacarse el vestido, pero luego maldijo y observó al rubio que la miraba sonrojado y con la boca semi abierta - **¡QUIERO MI UNIFORME!**

- **¿Acaso no hay algo que no se pueda comprar?** –

-** El amor** –dijo con molestia y se dirigió a su casa,

Al día siguiente las bromas continuaban, pero esta vez, ah claro lo que faltaba, un pelotazo en el rostro, se dirigió molesta al baño para mojarse con agua fría la cara, no contaba con que el rubio estaba allí, y le limpió la cara,

- **¿En que estabas pensando?** –dijo con un poco de titubeo el chico, el chico vio como las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos azules de la chica – **No llores Lisanna** –

-**¿Qué?** – se volteó para mirar el chico,

-** Tú tienes un carácter… fuerte, Solo sonríe** –

- **¿Porqué no me dejas llorar?** –Soltando un débil sollozo -**¿No querías verme sufrir acaso?**

Ninguno de los dos se volvió a ver durante ese día, cada uno estaba por su lado, después de unos días fue nuevamente raptada, creo que era un hábito, hasta una fiesta, donde se encontró con la hermana de Laxus, la ayudó a vestirse, y cuando bajó a la fiesta, el chico soltó el plato del que comía, estaba embobado por lo que estaba viendo.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mashima y BOF de su autor(?)**_

* * *

Boys Over flowers

Capítulo 3

.

.

.

Cuando bajó a la fiesta, el chico soltó el plato del que comía, estaba embobado por lo que estaba viendo, el peli rosa un poco dudoso se acercó a ella y extendió su mano,

- **¿Me permites?** – la chica tardo unos minutos y sonrió para darle la mano,

- **Claro** – le dijo sonriéndole,

El rubio estaba algo molesto, al observar como ambos bailaban al compás de la música, que se escuchaba, eran el centro de atención, captando varias miradas de los presentes,

Laxus se fue maldiciendo bajo hacia afuera de la fiesta, y como si no fuera bastante un pequeño bicho lo atacaba ¿Tenía tan mala suerte?, la albina se dirigía a paso lento, hacia donde se encontraba el rubio, y rió un poco al ver como lo "atacaba" un pequeño bicho inocente, pero la risa se desvaneció al ver como se caía a la gran piscina, ¿Se estaba …. ¿¡Ahogando!? ,

Un hombre elegantemente vestido entró de golpe a la fiesta, captando algunas miradas,

- **¡Laxus se está ahogando en la piscina!** –los F4 sabían perfectamente que él nunca había aprendido a nadar, todo el grupo y los presentes de la fiesta se levantaron y corrieron apresuradamente, pero al llegar se detuvieron bruscamente al ver como estaba el rubio tendido afuera de la piscina, con la albina dándole un par de suaves cachetadas intentando despertarlo,

- **¡Abre los ojos maldición!** –la chica se estaba desesperando, hasta que para su desgracia encontró la última forma de hacerlo volver, respiración boca a boca, "_Luego lo lamentare…._",

El chico abrió con lentitud un ojo, hasta que observó lo que estaba pasando, y con un brazo la atrajo hacía él, para que la besara, la chica molesta se separó a forcejeo,

- **¿P-pero qu…** -

El chico se levantó y rió sonoramente, ganándose una cachetada por parte de la albina, Laxus solo sonrió mas y vio como se alejaba a grandes pasos la chica,

- **Ahogarse no es tan malo eh** –

Al siguiente día la chica se encontró con Natsu, haciendo que el rubio después de clases fuera a encontrarla,

- **¿Acaso no me esperabas? ¿O esperabas a Natsu?** –

-**¿Qué haces aquí?** –dijo en un tono con algo de fastidio,

- **El mundo es libre** – la chica pasó por su lado dispuesta a irse, hasta que la jaló del brazo colocándola al frente de él,

-** ¿Porqué te vas?** –

- **¿Qué quieres? No tenemos nada que hablar** –

- **Yo sí pequeña** – la tomó por la camisa del uniforme y se acercó a ella, intentando besarla, pero la sonrojada chica lograba esquivarlo, hasta que él la soltó, y se marchó, cada uno se fue,

La chica al llegar a casa se encontró con su sonriente madre,

- **Te invitaron a esa fiesta** –

-** No iré** –dijo cortante

- **Claro que irás hija** –

Tuvo que pasar por el vestuario, maquillaje, ¿Porqué a mi?, al entrar a la fiesta, hasta que uno de los F4 la jaló hasta donde se encontraba el grupo, haciendo una leve mueca al ver la presencia del rubio,

- **¿Qué haces aquí?** –le dijo el chico

- **Te ves linda** – le dijo sonriendo Jellal para hacer enojar al rubio,

- **Cierra la boca** – le dijo el rubio,

La chica se marchó, pero en el camino vio a la festejada besándose con cierto peli rosa, se quedó quieta apoyándose en la pared, hasta que otro chico se la llevó arrastrándola hacia la barra,

-** La reservé así que haz lo que quieras** –

- **Desde el principio no era competencia para ella** –soltó un pesado suspiro,

- **Es cierto** –la chica lo miró con ganas de querer golpearlo- **pero no estas mal** –esas ganas se fueron cuando lo escuchó decir eso,

- **¿Q-que?**-

El chico fue a respirar un poco de aire fresco y cuando volvió a la barra vio a Lisanna recostada completamente sobre la barra,

-** She que no sho-shoy bonita pero no tienes que hip recordármelo** – oh si estaba borracha, el chico solo sonrió y se sentó a su lado,

- **Oye no te duermas! Es gracioso oírt**e-

La chica levantó su cabeza sonriendo bobamente, mientras reía,

- **Eres malo, muy malito** – ambos estaban riendo, hasta que la chica lo tomó torpemente por su camisa, acercándose a él para besarlo pero se quedó dormida en el pecho del chico,

Al despertar sintió un dolor de cabeza, y observó el lugar, encontrándose con el rubio ojeando el periódico tranquilamente,

- **¿Q-que hago aquí?**-

- **Yo te traje** –

-** ¡Te pregunté por qué no estoy en mi casa!** –

El chico se levantó y le mostró el mismo traje que llevaba anoche,

- **¡Y a mí que me importa cómo te vistes!**-

- **¿No te acuerdas**?- la chica recordó lo de la noche anterior y asintió lentamente con la cabeza,

La chica se fue a su casa y al día siguiente se topó con Lucy en la piscina,

- **Vine a despedirme** –le sonrió,

- **¿V-vas a irte?** –

- **Me iré mañana** –

- **N-no te vayas** – ninguna sabía que cierto chico estaba escuchando,

-** Es… ¿Por Natsu verdad?** –

-** No lo conozco bien pero… se que te quiere mucho, si te vas se p-pondrá triste** –

- **Lisanna, cuando quieres decidir algo, tienes que ser rápida, porque puedes perderlo** – ella le sonrió,

Cuando la albina se dirigía a su casa, apareció Natsu muy molesto,

- **¿Quién te crees que eres? Nadie te pidió que le rogaras que no se fuera** –

- **Lo hice porque veo como sufres por ella** –

- **Eso no te incumbe** – nunca la chica había visto al peli rosa hablar así, y tampoco había llorado tanto.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mashima y BOF de su autor(?)**_

* * *

Boys Over flowers

Capítulo 3

.

.

.

Cuando la albina se dirigía a su casa, apareció Natsu muy molesto,

-** ¿Quién te crees que eres? Nadie te pidió que le rogaras que no se fuera** –

-** Lo hice porque veo como sufres por ella** –

- **Eso no te incumbe** – nunca la chica había visto al peli rosa hablar así, y tampoco había llorado tanto.

Al día siguiente todo el grupo estaba en el "refugio", el rubio un poco molesto por la actitud de la chica,

- **Deja de estar tan depresiva** –

- **Oye Laxus** –

-**¿Y ahora qué?**-

- **¿Está bien si alguien oculta sus sentimientos para no dañar una amistad?**-

- **No crees que lo lamentarías** –

- **¡Laxus!** –

- **¿Qué?** –

-** Eres más inteligente de lo que pareces** –

- **Claro que si tonta** –sonriendo de forma arrogante,

Después de unas horas el grupo fue al aeropuerto a despedirse de Lucy, todos se abrazaban a ella sonriéndole, pero faltaba la presencia de cierto peli rosa,

- ** Lo que hiciste fue genial _hermana_** –

- **Extrañaba que me llamaras así** –ambos sonreían, y se abrazaron,

Todo el grupo hizo una reverencia casi al mismo tiempo y se despidieron, mientras veían como Lucy se iba a su vuelo, los días pasarían lento…


End file.
